In moving and tilting cylindrical containers, devices have been developed such as shown in application Ser. No. 08/524,595, entitled "COMBINATION CARRIER, TILTING AND OPTIONAL FORCE MEASURING DEVICE", now abandoned. In order to lift the cylindrical container, it is necessary to grasp it firmly around its middle. This is especially true if the container is to be tilted for pouring purposes. A number of devices have been developed for this purpose as is set forth in the Information Disclosure Statement but none of them possess the quick attach and release characteristics of the instant invention.